Sometimes, love isn't enough
by UchihaMadara2412
Summary: Love. The act of self sacrifice, to save a child. It wasn't this act that saved Harry. Otherwise everyone and their mother would be doing it. Lily dabbled in the unknown that night, unleashing a power unknown to the Wizarding World. Perhaps this was the power he knows not? Has Naruto elements. Harry has Sharingan
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Love isn't enough.

 **Yo!**

 **Don't know where I'm actually going to go with this. I usually only write Naruto fanfiction but I've recently got into the HP fandom. So! I decided to write this, but I have to ask you.**

 **Do you want some Naruto characters appearing here? And if Yes, which ones?**

 **I was thinking Madara myself, he's my fav ;) and the chaos!**

 **Let me know! If you want to.**

 **\- Madara**

Chapter one: The Seal

* * *

Godric's Hollow | October 31st, 1981

* * *

 _Lightning and thunder - the violent forces of nature crashed and boomed in the small village. The white flashes lighting up the dark for a brief moment, giving small windows of light to see by._

 _In one of these brief moments of light; one could see a tall figure, clothed in a cloak that was as black as the night. The figure strode forward with purpose, his feet making almost no sound as he trod across the fallen leaves. He walked up to a quaint house, the lights inside giving view to the goings on, you could see two shadows moving about._

 _The figures sickly white skin could be seen from the hands as he raised a bone white wand and pointed it at the door of the house, a murmur and a small glow later the door opened with a soft click._

 _The cloaked man walked inside, - wand held high - it was dark, but the man could see by the light that spilled down the stairs. Eerie blood red eyes peered out into the gloom, watching with barely withheld glee and amusement as the father of his nemesis ran down the stairs._

 _"Lily! take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Hold him off? But the man didn't even hold a wand in his hand, only armed with his bare fists._

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

* * *

 _Lily Potter, genius that she was, knew that she didn't have much time left. After all, she had an undefeatable dark lord going through their house intent on killing her whole family. Lily looked back at her son who stood in his cot, wide green eyes so much like her own peering back at her curiously._

 _Lily looked back at the closed door, hearing a muffled shout and a thud made fear shake through her body. James was dead, as evident by the green glow that was visible through the cracks in the door. Her mind raced, trying to figure out how her son could survive this._

 _The red haired woman looked over to the box that sat on the mantelpiece - her backup plan._

 _Lily walked quickly over to the box, opening it with a drop of her blood. Inside lay three pieces of small rectangular paper, covered in strange symbols set in a vertical line downwards. She picked them up carefully and walked back to her son._

 _She lifted Harry out gently, setting the one year old down on the floor. Lily gently took off Harry's pajama top and layed it aside. The red head looked over her shoulder suddenly, hearing the soft footsteps from the stairs come closer, ever closer._

 _The Potter turned back to her son, smiling mournfully. She knew that she wasn't going to survive this, she only hoped that Harry would, that her son would live._

 _Picking up the papers, Lily gently placed one on Harry's forehead, the paper somehow sticking to the skin. The next one was placed on his chest, over Harry's heart. The last was placed on Harry's abdomen._

 _Lily looked over her work with a critical eye, she wasn't sure that this was going to work - Her research into the Japanese runes was minimal but they seemed similar to the British variety - but she would try._

 _Lily gently placed her hand on Harry's forehead, her palm glowing slightly as her magic reacted with the O-fuda._

 _ **"Fūin."**_ _She spoke quietly, watching as the paper disintegrated and the ink sank into her sons skin. The runes spread over Harry's skin, covering every inch of it. The runes glowed for a second, before disappearing, only to be seen on the infants abdomen and arms._

 _Lily quickly pulled Harry's pajamas back on, not noticing the quiet whimpers coming from the boy as he shook in pain. A small cry came from the boys lips, bringing Lily's attention._

 _The red head gasped softly, watching as the features of her sons face changed._

 _She didn't have long to watch as they were interrupted by the bedroom door being blasted open. Lily shielded harry with her body as the debris flew past. High pitched laughter filled the room as Voldemort strode in._

 _Lily quickly placed Harry into the cot and turned around to face the Dark lord._

 _"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded with the Dark Lord._

 _"Stand aside, you silly girl... Stand aside, now..."_

 _"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

 _"This is my last warning-"_

 _"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please -I'll do anything"_

 _"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" Voldemort could have forced the Potter away from the cot, but wasn't it better to finish them all off?_

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

 _The woman dropped to the floor, her green eyes looking up at her son as she breathed her last. Voldemort turned to the infant, his wand raised in order to use the killing curse to end his prophesied enemy. He hesitated however, at the sight of the boys eyes._

 _Blood red, much like his own. With strange patterns swirling around the pupil. The dark lord was curious, if only briefly. What had the woman done to the boy? Voldemort shook his head, these thoughts were of no matter now. The boy would die today._

 _His wand steadied and he aimed it between the boy's eyes. The strange gaze of the boy looking up at him curiously and for the third time that night, a killing curse was shot from the yew wand_

 _ **"Avada Kedavra!"**_

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

* * *

A boy - around 10 years of age - opened his eyes, the obsidian with green flecks peering sleepily around his dark cupboard. It was that dream again, the one with the woman.

The boy sat up, the thin covers falling off a bare torso. The torso was covered in tattoo-like markings that spread up over the chest and over the shoulders to run down his arms. The markings had been there for as long as the boy could remember, but he couldn't make heads or tails of them.

The boy dutifully picked up the roll of bandages that sat on a bare shelf and began wrapping up his arms, it was a daily ritual for him, he was so used to doing it that he could probably do it in his sleep.

The reason for covering up his arms? The boys 'relatives'. They hated anything that didn't fit into their mold of 'Normal' and his arms were the height of abnormal.

He didn't really care about their opinion to be honest. But his 'relatives' had made him cover his arms up all the time. This, alongside his lack of sunlight had made the boy's skin pale.

He turned to the small door of his cupboard, finished with covering up his arms and picked up the short sleeved, very baggy T-shirt that hung on the hook. He pulled the over sized garment over his head, the bland scratchy fabric falling down to his thighs.

He sat back down onto his thin mattress, waiting for his 'aunt' to open the door and shout at him to start cooking breakfast for the family. He didn't have to wait long as the screechy voice of Petunia soon reached his sensitive ears.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

The click of the door unlocking came and the wood opened slightly, letting a sliver of light inside the cupboard.

"Up!" Petunia screeched. Her footsteps quieting as she walked over to the kitchen.

Harry got up slowly and walked out of his cupboard, squinting his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the outside.

"Get a move on boy, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."

Harry sighed softly, his Asian features pulled into a frown.

 _'Dudley's birthday. Great.'_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I don't actually know if this counts as a crossover. Never done one before, if it does, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Love Isn't Enough.

Chapter 2

First before I start I would like to thank those of you who faved and followed my admittedly bad first chapter.

I will skip some of the canon that remains the same as there is no point rewriting it.

You may see some small (very small!) similarities between this chapter and chapter one of Harry Potter & the Philosopher's Stone: Take Two by MysticSong1978. Credits for an amazing story.

Enjoy

\- Madara

* * *

The gathering of the Dursley family - Plus Harry and Piers - walked sedately through the busy zoo. Weaving and swerving around other families that had come to visit on this hot summer day.

Dudley, in a fit of vindictive childishness, demanded that they visit the 'Cool birds' instead of visiting the snakes like Petunia and Vernon wanted to do. The thought of seeing the repulsive and dirty things made Petunia want to hurl, but she gave into her son's desires anyway.

So the motley group walked up to the bird area and looked at all the birds that perched stoically in their enclosures, watching with hard eyes as the humans passed by.

Harry noted that Petunia avoided the owls for some reason, though he didn't think much on it. Aunt Petunia abhorred birds of all kinds anyway.

Dudley spotted a sign advertising an event for watching some birds be released. Wanting to see the birds even closer up, Dudley dragged his Mum and Dad over and began whining loudly to the flustered parents.

Eventually they gave in and they made it just in time for the event to begin.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked about carefully for a place to sit, not wanting to sit down on some bird poo. Dudley and Piers looked excitedly at the small circle of grass where a man stood with a snowy owl sitting on his arm, the owl seemingly sleeping.

Soon after, the show began and even Vernon was impressed with the bird handler, who had impeccable control over the many birds.

Harry quite liked watching the birds, although his favourite by far was the Peregrine Falcon. It had flown over his head and dusted his spiky black hair with its wings. It made him give out a childish giggle at the feeling, while the Falcon dove playfully at the audience, always pulling up in time to avoid collision.

Overall, there was no incident at the zoo. Leaving a cheerful Dursley Family plus Piers on the way back and a pensive Harry, who kept playing with his long fringe that covered the entire right side of his face plus that 'horrid' - according to Aunt Petunia - scar.

It wasn't long before they got back home, dropping Piers off at his house as they passed as it was dark. Vernon's car pulled up in front of the house and they all got out. Harry walked in slowly after everyone else and went to his cupboard, shutting the wood doors quietly behind him so he wouldn't disturb his relatives who were settling into the living room.

Harry undressed and began to slowly unwind the bandages on his arms, sighing softly when his arms were free from their constraints.

He leaned back onto his thin mattress and looked up at the ceiling, well the underside of the stairs, and thought back on today's happenings, tracing the grains of wood on the ceiling with his eyes.

Eventually he turned off his light and settled down to sleep, wondering what drama the next days brought, as there was always drama in the Dursley Household.

* * *

It was not until the next week, it was a week before his birthday, till something did happen.

Harry got a letter.

The raven haired ten year old didn't know what was in the letter; only it was written on fancy paper with bright green ink.

As soon as he brought the mail for the day into the kitchen and Uncle Vernon saw the yellowy envelope, his face began rotating through colours, from a light pink to a deep red and then to a purplish colour. Harry likened the change of colours to be similar to a traffic light.

"Get out! " Vernon had shouted, shooting a glare at Harry - who was dodging Dudley's Smeltings stick - "Both of you! "

Scrambling out of the kitchen as quick as they could, Harry and Dudley had a small quiet fight over who would listen at the keyhole. Harry won eventually, after disarming Dudley of his stick and beating down the fat boy with it.

With Harry at the keyhole and Dudley at the floor, they managed to listen to the last dredges of hushed arguing.

"We can let them take the boy," Petunia hissed, "Get him out of our hair forever."

Vernon gave some disgruntled grumbling. "I still think we should refuse the brat the chance to go, we promised we'd beat that freakishness out of him, Pet."

"If we let him go, maybe they will find out what's wrong with the brat's arms and chest. Those markings are unnatural, even for those people!" Petunia was pleading now.

There was silence for a moment before Vernon's deep voice sounded again.

"Fine! But we don't take the boy back! "

"Of course, dear. I will explain to him about that, I know more about it after all. "

"Take the letter. " Vernon sighed.

There was some shuffling around and the soft scrapes of paper before footsteps came towards the door, prompting Harry and Dudley to move out of the way and run to the living room, Harry quickly handed the stick back, to Dudley's astonishment.

Just then, Petunia walked in and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the two standing. A small smile curled on the edge of her lips.

"Come with me, Harry."

Harry followed closely behind his aunt, sending a small glare at a smirking Dudley over his shoulder.

Petunia led him to the immaculate guest bedroom, sitting down on the double bed and patting the space beside her, motioning Harry over with her spindly hand.

Harry sat down cautiously, sending searching looks at his aunt, who was glaring at the letter in her hands.

* * *

"Harry." The boy looked up at her with those eerie black and green eyes, "There is a reason why Vernon and I have… not treated you as well as we could."

Harry looked at Petunia then at the letter. Noticing him looking, Petunia handed the letter over slowly to Harry, who took it from her.

 _Mr. H Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the Stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

Harry looked up at Petunia with a small scowl on his face. "They're very specific about my sleeping arrangements, aren't they?" he growled.

Petunia just shook her head and gave the envelope a vague gesture with a hand. "Open it Boy, don't have all day you know. "

Harry rolled his eyes and turned the letter over, working his fingers underneath the wax seal.

With the letter open, Harry took the thick paper out and opened it carefully. It read:

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore,_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) "_

"That's the man that dumped you on our doorstep when you first came to us. It was the middle of the night in November, I was surprised that you survived the night without Hypothermia." Petunia drawled.

"Hn" grunted Harry, his first impression of this Dumbledore despite the multitude of impressive - and presumptuous - titles was not good one, in fact, the guy sounded like he was an asshole. He continued on with the letter anyway.

" _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed, a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins the 1st of September, we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July? "_

"Owl? What the hell are they going on about?" Harry asked, turning to Petunia with a furrowed brow.

Petunia scoffed and shook her head, "These Wizarding types seem to have no intelligence at all! They expect us normal people to have Owls laying around everywhere to carry our mail. Ha!"

Harry tilted his head. "Wizarding types?"

Petunia turned to Harry and sneered, "Yes, Wizarding types. Your Kind, you are a Wizard." she spat the words out like they were venom.

"Wizard?"

"Yes, like your Mother and Father. I hated Lily - Your Mother - after that day she got her letter and I didn't get one... Harry, what we told you about your parents death wasn't true."

"Hm?"

"Your mother Lily and your father James were killed by what seems to be a terrorist called Voldemort."

"Killed?" echoed Harry quietly. A sad look on his face.

"Yes. " Petunia replied softly, her eyes sharp on the grieving boy.

Harry shook his head viciously and flung his eyes back on the letter, he would be able to grieve later, when he was in the privacy of his cupboard.

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Done with the letter, Harry put it aside and lay back on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he tried to hold back his tears and sobbing... He didnt last long.

Long soft howls of misery came from the Potter's mouth, tears of blood running down his face in small rivers as he shook on the soft mattress, blood also ran from Harry's scar and a dark whispy smoke floated from his forehead. Although he didn't know it, his Aunt was walking away rapidly, nearly collapsing against the wall with weak legs as she stared in fear of the blood red eyes that cried blood to the skies.

The strange comma marks in the boy's eyes began spinning and spinning, so fast that they became a blur. Eventually they morphed into a new shape altogether.

It was kind of like a triangular circle, with hollow circles at the triangle's points. It was a pitch black pattern that contrasted greatly with the eeire red irises.

Harry's wails were quiet, but full of misery and sorrow. The young grieving boy shook with his sobs and small splatters of blood stained the white sheets.

It took about half an hour but Harry finally calmed down and stilled. His shaggy black hair shadowing his face as he leant over the bed.

Petunia walked back into the room with a damp face cloth in hand, kneeling in front of the boy and gently cleaning his face of blood.

With his face clean, Harry looked up at Petunia with those strangely patterned eyes, his grief marring the pale skin with tired eyes and stress lines.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Harry murmured. "I messed up the sheets." Large splodges of blood were sunk into the normally pristine white bed covers. Petunia merely tutted and stripped the bed. "Don't worry Harry." She said. "I needed to throw out these covers anyway, they're old."

Petunia knew that if Harry wasn't distracted or comforted now, he would fall into a deep depression over his grief. Though she didn't absolutely adore the boy like she adored her Dudders, Petunia still cared for the unfortunate boy, who lived in her cupboard.

Her soft voice awoke Harry from his meandering thoughts.

"How goes your research? "

Harry glanced up fearfully at the woman, his red eyes wide and his mouth gaping. "H-h-how?" he stuttered.

Petunia smirked. "You thought we didn't know? We knew, Vernon and I, but we didn't interfere; in the hopes that you found something useful."

Harry looked down to the floor shyly, his face as red as a tomato, like a child caught with his hands in the biscuit tin.

"I have found out the meaning of one line of the markings. "

"Go on." Petunia encouraged.

Harry sighed deeply and gently hovered his left hand over his right arm. "I have found out that most of the markings are written in Japanese, which I am attempting to learn, This line," his finger traced a line from his shoulder to his elbow.

"Means... **Amaterasu-** **ōmikami**

As he said the word, his right eye twinged.

* * *

It was three days later, four till his birthday, that the Dursley family were disturbed by Wizarding matters once more.

The door bell went, the chimes echoing through the modest house.

"I'll get it, " Petunia said, lifting her stick-like frame off of the comfy couch and striding to the door.

She opened it to see a man clothed in the oddest - To many - attire.

Sweeping black robes concealed his figure, the black underneath adding to the mystery of the man. Looking up, ones eyes would be caught by the greasy black hair that fell to the man's shoulders and a beak like nose protruded from his lined face. Deep coal eyes were glaring at the opened door, before they flicked to a surprised Petunia.

"Severus Snape?"

"Petunia Evans." The now known Severus drawled. "Or is it Dursley now I hear."

"Dursley." Confirmed Petunia. "Come in, the boy is out back, studying."

"Studying?" Scoffed Severus. "I wouldn't think that the brat would be willing to study, probably as arrogant as his father saying he doesn't need to study."

"Severus!" Petunia scowled. "The boy isn't arrogant at all! We near enough neglected him due to our fear and hatred of Magic!"

Severus' eyes widened as he stared incredulously at the Dursley.

"We punished the boy for his accidental magic. We blamed the boy for being dumped on our doorstep. We were scared of the boy because of his markings and his Eyes! What were we supposed to do?!" Petunia's shouts were loud but not loud enough to be heard by her nosy neighbours.

"... Eyes? " Severus asked slowly.

"You would be surprised about Harry." Petunia said sadly, She lead the way into the kitchen and out through the back.

Harry sat underneath the thick oak tree that stood at the back of the garden, books piled around him and one on his lap.

Severus froze in the doorway leading into the back garden, his eyes raking Harry's face for any hint of James in that face. There was none.

It was mostly Asian - Japanese. His mind whispered - with hints of Lily here and there, mainly the shape of his eyes, the colour - No one else had that bright of a green, even though the eyes were predominantly black with chunks of that emerald floating inside.

The boy was shirtless - Understandable in this heat - and was currently sitting head down into his book, bright... RED EYES! Severus reached for his wand that was sheathed in his sleeve and aimed it discretely at the boy, who was standing up.

"Hello Aunt. Who is this?" The boy's voice was quiet, reserved.

Petunia took this moment to retreat back into the house to make lunch, leaving the two Wizards to their own.

Harry looked at the oddly dressed man and bowed slightly in the Japanese fashion. "Hello. My name is Harry, may I ask of your's?"

Snape blinked slightly before bowing back briefly, noticing the sprawl of Japanese characters over the boys chest. "I am Professor Snape, Teacher of Potions at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin house."

* * *

"I would not expect a man, with as much precedence such as yourself, to be taking snot-nosed brats, like myself shopping. Who forced you?" The boy was smart he would give him that.

"I admit, I have better things to be doing. But the infernal Dumbledore told me I had to do it as Mcgonagall is off seeing some Muggle-Borns and the other option, Hagrid, is tending to the Thestrals."

"Dumbledore? The meddling old fool who has his fingers in too many pies, That Dumbledore?

Snape snorted, "The one and only."

Harry looked up at the Marble building in front of him, taking no notice of the people rushing around him. He felt a little too calm here, it was like... He was finally home. In this Wizarding World, where that strange energy ran abundant through everything here.

"This is Gringotts." Snape drawled, "The Wizarding Bank."


End file.
